1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool handle having a structure for receiving a lot of tool members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tools comprise a handle having a chamber for receiving the tool members. However, only few tool members may be received in the tool handle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.